


don't let me be

by electraheathens



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, M/M, simon is so goddamn oblivious, would you look at that angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: 5th year au where simon is super oblivious and doesn't suspect baz is a vampire





	don't let me be

**Baz:**  
I snuck out of my dorm room, casting one last glance at Snow’s sleeping figure. I shut the door as quietly as I could, and headed towards the catacombs. I needed to feed, I hadn't in almost 3 days and I felt awful. As I descended into the catacombs, I look around for any rats. I really needed something more than a few rats, but I couldn't get that. I wandered around the catacombs, hearing the scampering of rats, but I couldn't seem to find any. I decided to go to the room my mother’s tomb was. I pushed the door open slightly, and slid in. Three rats, all together! I grabbed them by the tails and snapped their necks. Every time I heard the sickening crunch my stomach churned more. _I was a monster._   
I started to drain one, and the blood flowing through my veins made me feel much better. I drank messily and hungrily.

**Simon**  
Baz left once again. Ever since the beginning of 5th year, he had left at night almost every other day. It was just a little concerning to me. Well, maybe more than a little concerning. He must be plotting against me! I know by that brooding look he always has. He's been staring at me more than usual lately. Probably jealous I'm hanging out with Agatha more. I had a feeling he liked her. Was Baz capable of love? He seemed like a sociopath to me. I pulled the covers off myself, and headed out to the catacombs. I had followed him there a few times. It didn't take me long to reach them, and I scoured each room for him. I peeked into one last room, and I hit the jackpot!   
Oh..Merlin…  
I had caught Baz _biting into a fucking rat._   
He was a vampire?! I knew there was something off about him, something evil. Suddenly it all made sense. The rat corpses I had found one day. Him sneaking out at night. I couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp. Baz looked up, dropping the bloody rat body. There was blood on his hands, dripping off his mouth, and blood on his razor sharp fangs. I wondered why he hadn't used those fangs to kill me. He could've easily pushed me against a wall, leaned in, and sucked my whole body devoid of blood. But he never had. But why?

**Baz**  
Fuck.   
He had never supposed to have seen me like this. In my worst moment, where I became an animal, a monster.   
He was probably disgusted. I turned away, I couldn’t bear to look in his beautiful blue eyes. Leaning against the wall, I wiped the blood away with my sleeve. Tears welled in my eyes. I loved him. I hopelessly loved Simon Snow. Earlier in 5th year I had realized the burning pit of passion towards him wasn't hate-it was love. I hated looking at him when we were in a fight, knowing he felt hate towards me while I felt love.   
“Baz..” his voice murmured. I felt his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, my grey eyes staring into his blazing blue ones. “So you..you’re…”  
“Yes, Snow, I’m a vampire,” I said, my voice sounding weak instead of annoyed, like I had wanted it to be. He was so close. I felt his golden curls brush my forehead. Now was my chance. What I had been dreaming of. I stood up suddenly, pulling Simon with me. I pushed him against the wall.

**Simon**  
He had me pinned to the wall. Merlin, he was gonna do it. He was gonna kill me. He leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I tensed up. He went higher, and suddenly his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. Kissing me gently. Gently was something I thought Baz couldn't do. I had no idea what I was doing, but I kissed back. He deepened the kiss, turning it into something more desperate. “I love you, Simon,” Baz gasped between kisses. I didn't know if I loved him, but this felt right. It felt better than fighting. Why hadn't we done this before?   
After he pulled away, Baz looked me in the face, his grey eyes piercing my gaze. “Don't leave me now. I can't bear it. We can go back to hating each other if it makes it easier, just don't leave me.” Baz’ voice broke at the end. “I could never go back to hating you, Baz,” I said truthfully. “Because I never really did.”   
He kissed me again, this time softly, gracefully. I had no idea why he was so good at this.

**Baz**  
Back in our room, I looked at Simon as we lay in his bed. “Don't tell the Mage-please,” I said. “I promise, I won't,” he said. I shuddered at the thought of what the Mage would do to me. I'd be expelled, or at least put in front of the Coven. If I was put in front of the Coven...I'd probably be sentenced to death. Vampires aren't popular around here. Or anywhere, really. Simon stroked my hair. “I just got you, why would I let you be taken away?” I put my arm around him. This is what I had wanted, and I finally got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is from months ago but i decided to post it anyway


End file.
